Rock Lee
by Rock Lee with scrap
Summary: Adventure ninja who can not use jutsus! Rock Lee, how he would survive in this cruel world? Especially if he has the soul of man from our world ... I need beta!
1. Chapter 1

**Для русскоговорящих: читайте здесь самиздат /d/dmitrij_c/ тут на нашем великом и могучем, не читайте здесь, не портите впечатление о великолепном фике моим убогим переводом. **

**My English is terrible! I would be glad if someone can help optimize it, I'm sure I wrote too much from the perspective of my mother tongue.**

**History mostly POV.**

Day wasn't successful since the morning. Do you have a feeling that it is better to sit at home and do not get out from under the blankets. On this day, I had exactly the same feeling.

Monday - a hard day, but became even harder - I died. Anyway, I think so. What I died it is not the most offensive(we all die someday, every bullet has its billet), my death was absolutely meaningless.

The beginning of spring, killing me flying saucer. No, not a UFO, I had no contact with aliens - some idiot-mounter not secured a satellite dish. Gust… and one individual is not lucky enough to be at the wrong time in the wrong place.

By the way, a little about myself… Twenty-six years old at the time of death, the higher legal education. Well, that surprise you? In our country, or a lawyer or economist. Though normal economy or normal laws we did not had, and we have not, it seems, would not have.

Fond of martial arts and not only Eastern. Actively engaged in contact karate, hapkido(well that was a coach with the second and third dan, respectively), know the basic techniques of Taekwondo, trained in joint sessions with representatives of other martial arts. Training... rather they beat me, drop me, they broke my arms and legs. Sometimes I myself could beat, although it was rare and lies, but I want to amuse my self-esteem. Loved to read books, watch anime and movies with Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan.

I like all my generation, play video games, starting with the eight-bit consoles and finishing third Sonya. In general, nothing unusual in my personality, unfortunately, was not.

Height, weight, appearance - it does not matter anyway my body be buried soon. I wanted that burned, but during lifetime I didn't write the will, so not destiny… Relatives by this time at me any more didn't remain, the girl isn't present, therefore anybody won't worry.

* * *

Somehow strange everything turns out. What the hell, where is the promised tunnel, on which I must fly? Where "good" uncle with a pitchfork, horns and boiler? I'm not talking about the archangel Gabriel and the gates of heaven, I could get there only by mistake higher powers. During lifetime I wasn't an angel: I killed nobody, I didn't rob, I didn't break own moral principles, but the laws are violated on a regular basis and even having some fun. Although, who fulfills all the norms of our laws?

I thought I'd find out what was on the edge, to solve one of the mysteries of the universe, but it was easier and harder at the same time. I close my eyes and open them in another life. No transitions, no Shinigami, no angels, no lady with a scythe, no-th-ing.

Well that I can tell - the dream of the idiot came true. Only now it has come true somehow crookedly, suffices one look in a mirror standing nearby. I wanted to get to Naruto's body with its endless reserves of chakra, to have in a stomach of the friend full of fleas and the love line with Hinata. Or at least, Sasuke with his wonderful eyes and popular with girls. Itself I understand, all this according to Freud - the big force and popularity at girls. But what else is needed for happiness?

I'm not complaining, because all could inspire Sakura or insect. Although it is better to insect than Sakura… to become the woman after was the man… Brr!

Allow to be presented: Rock Lee in person, I ask to love and favor.

You can go nuts! Get into the world of magic(and for me the magic and chakra it amounts to the same thing, something inexplicable and fascinating) but in the body, which can not create the Jutsu.

But who said that it will? Canon of famous series may not coincide with the reality of this world.

* * *

I always wondered past of Lee. In canon, he appeared on the Chuunin Exam and, it seems, no one knew about it except his team. Now I was in the unfamiliar room and looked in a mirror. Yes, Dmitry, it is necessary to respond now addressed to Rock Li and to recognize in this image new itself.

Look around. Overall, not bad, room, apparently belonged to Lee. Wardrobe, table, chair, normal bed, instead of Japanese perversion under the name futon, a window and a mirror in which I look. I do not know how to determine the age of the Japanese, for me they are almost all on one person. Judging by the height and complexion - to me now about six or seven years. Dressed only in underpants. It can be seen that just woke up.

I need to find clothes. I went to the closet, where clothes can be more? In a previous life I threw everything on the chair beside the bed, but there was nothing like this.

Deep breath. Quick prayer to all the gods of this world. One-two-three! I opened the cupboard, open my eyes. Glory to the gonads! Normal wear and not monstrous green jumpsuit. What a score! There are two possibilities: or I have not yet caught Guy, either been caught, but overall has not offered.

Ordinary clothing pants and white T-shirt, I thought. I pondered what to do next. On canon Rock Lee is not even a minor character, only for the amusement of the audience - he generally does not affect the plot.

Conclusion: Me will not be hunting for as Jinchuuriki, I will not pester any suspicious persons with the aim to put on the bodies, there are other purposes. Good uncle in masks and cloaks (proudly called Anbu) my personality is not particularly interested in, only for general inspection and execution of basic functions to control the population shinobi. Special orders on account of me? Do not be ridiculous! What is the danger I represent someone?

In general, I can not become a ninja. Learn on any civil profession or become a farmer… anyone - complete freedom of will and action. However, it seems to me now so perhaps there is as yet unknown circumstances. On the other hand, I got into a legend.

One problem - this world is real.

Whereas before, looking, like ninja screen tear each other's throats, I risked nothing, sipping tea and thinking what will happen next, but now I will tear the throat, and to death or serious injury. Although, having died once, I stopped testing such reverence before his death - perhaps fear of the unknown is gone, but i need to understand. And will his majesty Gaara severely cripple Lee in canon. And a lot of other serious uncles, with whom he had never met, but I can meet. However, I have lived a boring life. I do not know how, I do not know why, but I got a second chance and got into a dangerous, but also time beautiful world. Live this life one moment, and then even in paradise, even in hell, with no regrets.

The choice is made, dice thrown, fate, it's your turn ...


	2. Chapter 2

**_My English is even more worse. Whether to continue? _**

_Rock Lee aka incomer._

It is time to understand, where I am? And to solve one of the mysteries of the canon - as Lee lived before the exam. First question - where slippers? Or even some kind of footwear. Looked in the closet, crawled under the bed, opened the door - saw the corridor ... but but no shoes.

Fan of anime, your division! That's the meaning of habit. Shoes certainly was at the entrance to the house, and slippers are not provided here. Yes, one business - to look at life of Japanese through a monitor prism, another - to live most.

It is necessary to change thinking urgently. Also let's my God forget add a suffix to a name or to blurt out any another (I didn't remember them) my life could end even BEFORE the exam.

The problem, however. And unlike other newcomers, I do not even have a memory of the past Lee, only my own. At least know the language - that's good.

Japan - the country of mysteries, here without pint not understand.

Hell! It is time to give up alcohol! In the canon, drunk Lee - is creeping disaster in drunken fist style, but I'm used to remove stress drink. Urgent remember - do not drink in public places. And in private, probably is not worth it. If drunk Lee not particularly drawn to adventure, I quite another matter. As a joke:

_Man wakes: "Where am I?"_

_Woman in robe: "You in a sobering-up station"_

_Man: "To hell with the details, what city?"_

So this is - my case. Okay, time to go.

Hmm, lodge one-storeyed, but quite spacious, good finishing… It seems that the family, adoptive parents, or with whom Lee lived here until my "universe" in misery.

Found the dining room or equivalent. Nobody inside. Buffet served on one person. Salads, meat, something strange green - analogues do not know, have not tried. Right decanter with some liquid. Sit down, saying: "Itadakimas"! And what? Should get used once. And I have so many problems, it is better to develop the necessary habits. Interestingly, and I need to say it every time, or have a special occasion? Here buy, for example, potato chips, I want to eat a couple of packs at once, so I speak Itadakimas bulk or individually each package? Okay, buy one big one instead of two small, so it will be quieter. Although what I'm worried? I'm seven or eight years - people will think that I have an ill-breeding and compassionate fans traditions explain what and how to do.

Going to start eating, but here comes another problem. Directly day of opening, cultural words ended. No forks, no spoons- is a set of chopsticks. The food is warm and slimy. Hands can not handle. I'm a regular guy, with no frills and glamor (I'm even in the Japanese restaurant was never, however, also in Chinese) And how have these chopsticks? Would be at least instructions for use… Although I read the instructions, when I break something.

No, I understand that sticks to keep in the right hand and finger movements due to take food, but I do not have the necessary skills. After a couple of minutes perversions with one hand I spit on this venture - took a stick to the right, the other to the left, pulled the plate closer, bent down and began to eat, raking both. Mmm… Salads are great.

_POV Masashi Kishimoto, servant and cook._

I ended up chopping wood to heat water for bathing master after his workouts, and just heading into the kitchen. Passing through a dining room, I saw a surrealistic picture - "Rock Lee, consuming food". On the part of Master Lee looked like insect that has just killed the victim and devouring her with his mandibles. So I wanted to hit him slipper.

I got used to strangenesses of this family long ten years. It is so much work on the estate and each time had only to think that nothing is more surprising, the hosts were doing something new, and as a rule - the unexpected.

- Good morning Lee-sama - I decided not to pay attention to the unusual behavior of the young master, however, as always.

_POV Rock Lee_

- Godmrniglisma. - moan sound came from somewhere in the back.

And I am a future shinobi… Hell, I missed as someone crept from a back!

Slowly without making any sudden movements, I turn the whole body, while trying to eat up what had to cram into my mouth. Of course, I choke, cough, grab the bottle and drink from the bottle… Uh, sort of slipped. I can live.

The first feeling that came maniac: look pensive, ax in hand, looking straight at me and I do not like this look. Now how will cut and towards rebirth.

Pause delayed, I need to do something. That's just what? My first thought - throw it in a decanter and jump out the window. Second - once he's not an ax thrust into my back while I was eating, so has no aggressive intentions.

Smoothly I get up, I hold hands on a look.

- Hello - say and do bow. Bow down, Dima, bows, like the Japanese love bows, even if I do something wrong, worse still will not.

- Lee-sama, you are so like my cooking? - Asks the old man and tried to shed a tear.

So... I realized that I did not understand, but he will not kill now.

Oh! "Sama" after my name. Cool! I have just given respect and recognition. Clearly, it means he is our man, now discuss a couple of questions, and all will be ok.

Fuck, Dima! What a thought, stop raving! It seems that this stress makes itself felt.

Generally, information could be pulled out. It took me a week. Experience of law practice by extract information from subjects who did not want her to give and construction assumptions based on incomplete data has stayed with me. At least some help in future career shinobi.

Lee family was rich.

Did not expect? I myself shocked.

Business in the construction of ships and timber harvesting gave a good income and now I was in one of the many suburban family residences. It turned out that I had a father and a brother. Adult brother engaged in the affairs of the family and father appointed his heir. Rock lucky in this regard, he initially said he wanted to become a shinobi, I do not know what motives prompted him to do it, but I'm afraid that now I do not know.

Parent agreed to feed and support me until the eight years, after which it will cease all support. At this age I should enter the Academy shinobi - Dad promised to promote, he has the opportunity. If I refuse their venture and will remain in the family, then I will have to enroll in regular academy and learn shipbuilding or marketing. Naturally, the names of disciplines have been others, but my mind has apprehended these terms so.

Unfortunately, the family's wealth can not count, but I have already purchased weighting. Moreover, the house was arranged gym with makiwara and other attributes - when his father lived here, in this room trained guards. For teaching writing, etiquette and the rest were private teachers. Generally, as I understand, family relationships Lee were excellent, only adults are constantly disappearing in the shipyards in the Water country.

Great news was that the father did not hire me to coach taijutsu. As I understand it, a family friend talked him out. He advised equipped fitness room with everything I need and to focus on the physical and restorative exercises. Basically, it was logical. The academies shinobi to eight years also do not study martial aspects. Until that time, they have a fairly extensive program: calligraphy, geography, etiquette, and so much more… The exceptions are children clans. they begin teaching their children earlier than usual, but still up to eight years is the formation of chakras channels and the overall development of the body.

A year later, it is necessary to enter the Academy shinobi. We will place priorities. First, it is necessary to return skills of a body, base of terrestrial single combats I know. Secondly, to increase strength, speed and agility. Solved simply - massed training. Third, learn etiquette, learn to eat with chopsticks, say "Itadakimas" etc., that is necessary. Fourth, figure out how to confront opponents with genjutsu and ninjutsu, although it is not a priority, I do too little data.

Muscle memory in this body has not been tried and tested, but I knew how it should look, then, or that movement. They had only to fix, to avoid wasting resources on brain control of the correctness of execution. I practiced without weighting which, in common reflection, decided not to touch them before entering the academy. Sense to put them on I did not see - my physical condition is not so good to train technically in density. But with stretching lucky: young body, ligaments moving, almost immediately turned the splits. And even if it did not work right away - I did not see any problems here, a lot of time, known exercise, motivation there. All the fun!

To order Kunai was not a problem, so I had to take the time to throw them. I had to throw everything Kunais, senbonies, axes, cutlery (I found a set of forks, spoons and knives, I never learned how to eat with chopsticks) nails, pieces of broken glass and stuff.

By the way, during workouts decided the main question that worried me when I was still alive. Why ninjias don't go with swords and other severe weapon? Instead, they fight using kunai and shuriken even melee. Melee for them mainly taijutsu and not kendo or kobudo.

The answer was simple to indecency. Hand Seals. Holding something weighty, ninjas can not add hand seals - for this he needs both hands. A performance seals with one hand requires a virtuoso control chakra.

That's a double-edged sword: if you can throw a kunai at the enemy, and while he evades make something stronger, in the case of the sword can not do this. Here you either create, holding a sword to his leg or removing a sheath, or you fight them without the help of ninjutsu and genjutsu. Although every rule has exceptions.

Temper the impact surfaces: fill fists strengthen shins, feet and elbows, I decided at the academy.

Tried weighting and postponed until better times. Speaking of them worth mentioning separately. At first I was afraid that I can not use them - i did not have ability to control and use chakra and if you remember the canon, it may not be, though chakra in canals, I felt. Everything was much simpler - weighting tunes itself to the required weight, the chakra poured into it in the manner of batteries gunsmiths. Fill it myself, I could not, but as long as fuel was not particularly strong. The higher the weight, the higher the flow rate.

I was afraid that weighting damage ligaments and muscles, as far as I knew from past experience, it is impossible to walk with them constantly, but I was wrong - these weighting unlike terrestrial analogs to distribute the weight evenly throughout the body, each muscle. We can say that until all lived in normal conditions of gravity, the owner of the weighting lived with increased two or three times. In general, how do, so be it. And no matter where you're going to wear them, the load will still be distributed throughout the body and even though their weight is small, with about a kilogram, but the maximum load almost half hundredweight. Want more - still clings.

That's how I spent the whole year. Base terrestrial martial was set up and ready for use. I had no experience of its use, only earthly experience fighting. Well, let's see what I can surprise at the academy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please, leave your comments, I should know, I have to continue this fic?**

Konoha Hello, here I am. Came a week before the official receipt. Staying in a hotel. Kishimoto tried to accompany me, but I told him to stay on the estate.

Me now in black pants and a black T-shirt, on my feet running shoes with analogue foot chakras. Free hairstyle - hair disheveled, and not brushed under the pot, as in the original Lee. But who knows what he looked like before meeting with Guy. I plucked eyebrows, knowing how they will react to the surrounding. Personally, I do not care, but need to shock the audience has not happened.

I hung on hip two bags, and each of them lay Kunai. On my feet in the shin area, I had hidden knives. They may well be worn discreetly for ordinary people, but I doubt that I was able to hide them from view shinobi. I simply kept the money in the pocket of my pants. From the estate took exactly 10,000 ryo. I went through the gate without much straining - guards do not even scratched. I've been wondering in this world teenagers walking around with machetes - so common, or only in this village such orders?

Booked a room at the hotel, gave 1000 ryo weekly accommodation and meals. Cursorily examined attractions - Mount persons, frankly, disheartening. Masterfully executed work is felt immediately. I went to the administration of the village and I found out what documents I needed for admission to the academy. Bureaucracy exists everywhere.

It turned out they need a few documents, almost all of them I had. I just do not have a medical examination. It's time to go to the hospital.

At first glance, the clinic did not differ from their counterparts on Earth. Approached the front desk, said I want to be screened for admission - I was immediately sent to the doctor, and it is free. No queues, no rudeness, nothing. The difference is still there.

As he walked to the door of the doctor, thinking about the health care system of this world. This world can love for the advancement of medical technology. Teeth here at all smooth and white, without fillings. By using chakra, restore teeth quickly and without problems, even strengthen, otherwise would go all shinobi after several missions whalebone. And so they get in the face and had no problems.

Transplantation is highly developed: liver, kidneys, lungs, muscle tissue, cartilage - all of this, an experienced medical-nin can grow in an incubator or immediately on the patient. Here, however, there are downsides - Shinobi with Kekkei genkai reasonably fear for their bodies, because they are open-ended informal hunting hidden villages. And what shinobi not want to increase their power at the expense of neighbor? Knowingly Hyuga and Uchiha so fear for their eyes. No problems to pull out and save, and then transplanted to another shinobi.

The only problem - it is "correct" to kill the owner of valuable spare parts, and then not very experienced medical shinobi can get and keep any organ. There are many ways to protect against such forced donation - seal or release destructive chakra in the body before death(I learned at the academy). Therefore, it is necessary to kill quickly to enemy did nothing.

Kekkei Genkai is unique - nobody has been able to clone it, otherwise the whole world had the Sharingan. Judging by how much Orochimaru wanted Sasuke(as there was in miniature?: "_Rabbits are not only valuable fur, but also three or four kilograms valuable dietary, easily digestible meat …"_ ), he needed not only in the body but also the Sharingan. The conclusion is that most likely, he has no eyes cloning technology. Or is it too long.

That's the correct door. Knocking, I go. Short survey.

All survey abided by a couple of minutes of diagnosis. The doctor also performs functions doctor and diagnostic equipment. So no ultrasound, x-ray, or something else. Of course, the equipment used, but only to assist the doctor, experienced mednin can directly onto the battlefield to diagnose, and actually save lives.

Simultaneously fearing and hoping, I waited the result. Will I be able to use ninjutsu or genjutsu, or canon indestructible?

The survey is completed, the results obtained, the medical examination card in my pocket and I'm going to give it to the administration.

Results are disappointing, although better than I expected. It turns out that I can use chakra, but only within the body. I'm not able to produce enough chakra for any jutsus. To the question whether I, as a true shinobi, move on vertical surfaces, the answer was in the affirmative. I can run around the trees and stand on water, but that's my limit. From the point of view of the doctor, if he could not train, no one academy and would not take me to coach, who needs no mobile shinobi?

I was not the only one who could not use ninjutsu and genjutsu, met such people before me, some even managed to become a shinobi A rank.

I wonder if I will have access to the archives, it is very great interest information about these shinobi as they resisted ninjutsu and genjutsu.

* * *

That day of admission to the academy. I went to the building.

Hmm, that's a crowd. Most of my classmates - children clans, heirs, with them came the mother, dad, ANBU. ANBU not even encrypted, just like everywhere else. Our protection of the President has a lot of "muscle", but the real work is done by simple and inconspicuous men, and which is to be feared. That would be enough for a pair of seals or explosive shinobi-kamikaze - the strategic potential of the village undermined. A couple of years the loss of so many shinobi can cause serious problems, but when you consider the loss of accompanying, I would place the Hokage blocked the entrance to the village and cordoned off all approaches to the academy. Although, maybe it was done.

Somewhere there must be a swing with the suffering Naruto. Just know it's one of those scenes that was repeated in many series.

And rightly so. Just a couple of frames, but they are sufficient to evaluate the whole situation with the kid. Loner, no friends, no family. In general, society is rotten in the village and it should be changed.

In the canon of logical proposed two options to solve the problem between Naruto and others. The first - to become the avenger and make a "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" across Konoha. In psychological terms, it is one of the easiest ways, but it is a way for wimps. Kill a man is easy, but to get to admit their mistakes, without resorting to violence, much more difficult. Some individuals are even ready to die, but do not apologize. The second way - to force villagers to recognize you and of their failures. Hard, long road, but also the most bankable in the ratio of effort and increasing self-esteem.

It is clear that the author of the canon purposefully removed the possible choices. There are several alternative ways that have not been blown out in the manga and anime, but cover them all, there was no need. Life is diverse and the choice depends on you, sometimes, however, not only from you.

Personally, I believe that every master of his fate, he wants something and does, just to not bother others, but I do not think that the canon would continue after the death of the protagonist. And what struck me most in the original: Hokage Danzo, etc. are not considered the option of suicide child with no prevailing mentality, leaving him alone in the apartment and serving food as a sop, without conducting outreach to the population of the village!

It is clear that all were told not to disclose the truth about the attack Bijuu. And as to where he is today. Ties between the village and Naruto had to strengthen, rather than weaken. What prevented the Third explain this position? They are not stupid, once lived in this cruel world to old age, so all they have been verified and justified. And if Naruto appeared mentally unstable child? Got a corpse in the apartment and a very kind, loving Lisa (aka Polar fox) in the midst of the village. And forward, reseal if overpower!

Although, it is possible for the calculation was that the son of the Fourth certainly will be stable and will not even think about it. Or hoped for permanent control Anbu? Oh, do not talk nonsense, I will not believe that they would be able to fully control the child, if necessary by unnoticed.

Another way - to get away from Konoha no matter where. Posted in nukenin or join another village where Bijuu will with all cordiality. Although, when you consider that Killer B also suffered… but the situation is even more complicated. Brother - Kage and over younger brother bullied. What is it all for schmuck? Note to remember: at the meeting, if possible, move him roundhouse, like a Chuck Norris.

They would try to touch my little brother, would have broken all, even without having power… Well, or at least tried. And then damn Raikage, the most powerful and influential shinobi in the village, does not help.

Constantly monitor unreal. While Naruto studies in academy and lives in the village is is quite feasible. What next? That's right, a mission of the team. Hypothetically, imagine that is invisible tracking forces Anbu. All life will follow him? What's to stop him becoming stronger and escape? Negotiate with representatives of other villages and go walking pace, under the guise of a pair of units shinobi. I think, to provide cover for potential weapons village and spend this part of human resources is not a big fee. It's not even a discount - is a gift.

Say, the political situation does not allow? Yes like hell! Policy dictates who has the power. Couple Bijuu and strong detachments shinobi - a weighty argument in any debate. Besides, as far as I know, the world is already divided and created strategic alliances. Allies support the strengthening of allies and weakening of foreign.

Say, betrayal? And I answer that you can not betray the one who does not trust you. Village just lucky that Naruto strongly stubborn and chose the hard way - the recognition of the village. Although, it is possible he was taken out on this way, made psihoportret. Anything can happen.

My plan is simple and clear, I need a training partner. Naruto is just perfect for this - it can provide me clones driving range and techniques, and experience the fight against the group I need. And if we assume that in time he would seize a fox chakra and generally become Hokage, then get to have a friend at the top, of course, in the long term, and not the fact, but …

However, this is all logic. Feelings say that I can not leave your child in this state. He is adequate, obtuse, but adequate. And I do not want to wake up in the morning the howling polar fox middle of the village.

Okay, I convinced myself, I'll go look swing, maybe I'll get lucky.

Bingo! There is justice in this world! There he is. Got an asshole, go straight to him.

Hey guys, you really are morons? Make way, I to get acquainted I go! Do not care what I weigh thirty kilograms. Biceps, muscles are already available, I have a figure of a soldier, not the shape of the stomach with legs. By the way, I see the stomach. Choji remember - so he appears. And eating, I have as much saliva dripped. Yes I know I'm a fool, but I did not have breakfast.

I'll have to meet him, the food he always has, and I'm growing organism, calories will not be superfluous, plus his clan makes a very useful combat stimulants. That's the way I am a pragmatist. If not friends, then good acquaintances I need. And when I say "friendship", I mean really friendship, not the use of man. So raised: walk, so walk, fuck, so the queen ... damn, again nonsense bear.

Make a note to remember: check availability of the female population in royal circles for personal use.

And who said that the goal should be one? I have long wanted to perform this proverb. No, the British Queen not to my taste. I'm not gerontophile. Or not? Tsunade fifty years, but I like her.I'm confused.

I need to make a note: To find out the status of Kage is king, or not? Dreams should be executed…

Go to the swings, in the course of pushing future classmates. You do not like? That you did not go on the bus at one hundred seats, when in the evening, returning from university, he went three students and so an hour. Oh, weighting is not picked up, right now would be under 60 kilograms weighed. By this time I had already made a 2G on weighting.

Well, actually, I went up to Naruto. First impression: normal kid, except that his mustache and red eyes from crying. In the future, perhaps a classy trio will be: I'll be in the green, Naruto will be in yellow and Kankuro in his eared, black suit and rouged face. Will find a drummer, create a group "Lordi", and go to Eurovision.

'Calm, take a breath, inhale-exhale'

So, okay, well, what do you hatched at me like I'm a succubus? Drooling erase! Ah, it's not drool, it's snot! Ugh, how disgusting, man should not behave this way! Do not care what you eight years old and you have a whole heap of problems, but you have 300-400 kilograms digestible meat / chakra in seal.

Interestingly, a Bijuu if chop it into chops with mashed potatoes and a nice sauce will eat their meat or not at all edible? No, well, it is clear that their chakra is poisonous, but because not all the same? Surely there are ways to remove it, boil it, soak in the manner of kebabs in vinegar or ask Hyuga discourage tenketsu and then cook? After venomous fish, reptiles and insects in Asia is quite eaten, and nothing they say, even tasty, important to find the right approach.

Note to self: must go to eat, and then go crazy at the same time learn about the edibility of meat Bijuu, then patented.

As I recall, Hachibi do not care for their flesh, grows quickly. Then it will be possible to organize the business in the manner of a stall with shawarma. Still family of Lee really influenced me, soon begin to trade.

- Stop! - I barked, seeing Naruto attempt to wipe snotty face with his sleeve.

Ha, and they tell me that I'm weird and do not fit slightly to the outside world… Although Kishimoto, in my opinion, generally boiling pissed from all that I did, just kind of showed.

Good to have strapped bags, I have there all I need: scarves, sewing kit, a roll of toilet paper (I was happy to learn that it is in this world) and a bunch of other important things.

Curiously, as if to make explosive seal of toilet paper, the explosion will be serial or parallel? The main thing is I do not use this paper for its intended purpose, kilometer between the ears is not conducive to a long and happy life. Oh, I hope I will not get the person reading the thoughts, and then he will go mad. Distracted again!

Man in a stupor, stopped, looking at me. What have you stared at me as Emelya on a talking pike? I fulfill the desire, but not all and not always. Ah yes, a scarf!

- On, Wipe! And anyway, why are you here dampness divorce? No, I understand that all this crap for FOUR years, but that is no reason now grieve so. Because then you can with a clear conscience to kill people in the woods, scare gopniks and corrupt curvaceous kunoichi! - I said, pulling out a handkerchief from my bag and handing it to Naruto.

- Thank you - thanked, wiping his face. Loss, stretches back shawl.

Why do I need this scarf now, tears mixed with snot? It is clear that medicine is great, but I believe in hygiene.

- Leave it, you need to.

- Thanks again, - he said, folding the scarf in half.

- My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and you?

In his eyes I see the guy does not believe that someone came up to him first, and even helped free. Strange feeling, I'm probably also looked at medical examination card with fear and hope.

- Rock Lee in all my glory, - I said, thumped my chest.

Oops! Cheap Pont - more money, but I obviously do not force calculated. What did you expect, I went on the first day without weighting in which even slept since coming out of the estate and to Konoha. Breath knocked, hell. Never thought not wondered what the first person I'll beat will be myself.

I did not notice for a masochistic tendencies. Anko, where are you my sweetheart, we will be well with you. Sadist and masochist - it's cool, if that can be changed roles.

I clear the throat. Naruto looks at me with a strange expression. Fucking Japanese (only men, against women I have nothing), I do not physiognomist to read emotions like this vague grimaces. Only basic mood I can catch.

- Okay, let's assume that we have officially met. Come on, Naruto, there are already admitted. - I said, turning and heading towards the academy.

What's he turned pale? I know that he's dumb, but dull and brake is not the same, or not? Need to be sorted out.

- What stood up, went quickly! - I urged him, stomping to the academy.

* * *

**POV Naruto**

That day of admission to the academy. As usual, prepared to eat, put on my only suit and went to the academy. I was hoping that I will have friends. Loneliness depressed. Came early and sat on the swing and waited. How hard - all the children go with family or friends. Hinata walked by and said hello, but it was immediately pulled back and formed habitual exclusion zone.

'Why the hell, why everyone hates me?' I did nothing wrong, did not steal or lie, than I deserve such treatment? Unable to stand, burst into tears and did not immediately notice that near the academy, a new protagonist. My age walked through the crowd, pushing people shoulder. Who did not have time to jump, fly off from it like a ball. ANBU tried to reason with him, but he came to first on one foot, then the other, and without looking back, went further. Anbu decided not to bother and disappeared into the crowd. If I were this guy I would have received a beating and lecture for thirty minutes.

I do not know, he noticed something district, but he had a lack of sight, like a man who decides how to build peace in the world without victims. And he walked purposefully towards me.

Urgent wipe the snot and tears, until he noticed!

Menacing growl "Stop!" echoed perhaps the entire village, people once turned to us. The guy did not see it because his back was to the crowd. I froze. Looks like he's going to kill me, look very focused, it seems he decided to do something important for yourself. I wonder what he was thinking?

And then his hand slowly, as in a nightmare, reached for the bag. Here he opened it, and I involuntarily looked inside… Is he going to war? Kunais, senbony, set of needles of different lengths, a couple of knives, pliers, some napkins. Most of all it looks like a field kit for torture, I heard somewhere about this.

I would be tortured! We must get out of here! Call for help makes no sense, still no help. I tried to rise, but the maniacal look literally nailed me to the place. Is this the legendary Ki which I had never before felt on me or some jutsu? My throat suddenly dry, crawled back.

- On, Wipe! And anyway, why are you here dampness divorce? No, I understand that all this crap for FOUR years, but that is no reason now grieve so. Because then you can with a clear conscience to kill people in the woods, scare gopniks and corrupt curvaceous kunoichi! - he said, handing me a handkerchief.

Consciousness has provided the basic words of the speech, and they have not liked me. Previously, I was afraid of loneliness only now to loneliness he added. He's a great shinobi, his scarf black with red spots! Is he someone tortured and then could not wash off the blood? And his gaze is directed at me.

Slowly wipes, though I die clean.

- Thank you - tried to return the handkerchief.

- Leave it, you need to. - To me end. This is a clear allusion to the fact that soon I will have to wipe my blood this handkerchief. Maniacal look continues to drill me. Creepy looking.

- Thanks again - I said, laughing at my bitter fate. Even cease to suffer, still nobody likes me, and sorry about my death will be no one.

- My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and you? - I need to know who I'll curse before death.

- Rock Lee in all my glory. - said the guy hit himself with all his strength.

He coughed from the blow, but his eyes thundered.

He crazy! Spares neither himself nor others! I once heard about a shinobi who left without weapons and with a ripped stomach, he strangled his opponent his guts, and then died with a smile on his lips.

- Okay, let's assume that we have officially met. Come on, Naruto, there are already admitted. - He nodded toward the door of the Academy. His voice was stern and businesslike.

Apparently I was not his first victim. But I do not want to die and I'm not ready to torture! He even dropped the suffix to my name. I just die!

- What stood up, went quickly! - he urged, quietly turning and heading for the academy.

All his actions saying: "Run or not run, you have no hope." He is confident in his abilities. There is no choice, go for him.

Perhaps the academy I will have a chance to escape.


	4. Chapter 4

At present I, like the ice breaker, I am torn through crowd in academy, behind me there is Naruto who time is mown on the parties. Bastards! They broke the poor creature - he absolutely intimidated. Okay, I gave him the nerves to cure, then I will have to learn, tranquilizers or their analogues in the world apply? To buy him a couple of packs, it is some twitch, right hand tremor can be reached. And the nervous partner in trainings isn't necessary to me.

That entrance, Glory to the gonads. What can I say - it's not September 1, there are no bells and festive line. Near the entrance hangs a schedule, standing next to a man, it seems the teacher. I know this bagpipe, it always annoyed me.

The first day did not learn instead is familiarity with the institution, teachers, talk about the program and form classes / groups. Then begins the festive part: a lot blah blah blah, greetings and so on. Previously, I did not care at all that tinsel and now even more so. Never liked to stand in the line and listen to some person in authority (principal, dean, etc.), says the opening speech. Long, tedious, and most importantly - unproductive.

Of course, the moral of this world very different from my old morality. Think about it! They send their children to foster professional killers to have made the perfect weapon to destroy enemies. And it's not the army or the Cadet School, which teaches soldiers to defend their country, there is much more serious.

Here train mercenaries / soldiers / killers in one bottle - that there are shinobi generalists. And parents are genuinely happy for this fact, and then, perhaps, will argue whose son steeper and how much he killed people. While here adopted streamlined wording: "the number of completed missions." But it seems that the school is the same everywhere.

So now know when to come, what to carry, and get out of here! I do not want to listen to propaganda and Naruto are going to take, he became very pale. I'll socialize him and at the same time his nerves heal. For bars and women he is small, like me. Smoking is harmful, especially for shinobi. And what to do? As we relax?

Hard to be an adult in a child's body. Any biological age and psychological age gives a strong imbalance. What you need personality - not needed by the body, and even harmful. That useful body - no need for the individual. Run play with my peers on the street? It is not necessary! Did I even know what they're playing, but I wonder if I will?

In the old life of high technology, the availability of computer and internet equalized this imbalance. Access to forums where everyone accepts you, depending on your judgment and regardless of age, ability to communicate with different people also makes its contribution. Computer games and entertainment suitable for all ages. If I got into my world, and again I was eight years old, it would be easier - there for me everything is clear.

In this world there are not many things: no internet, no zombiebox(TV), but there is a constant war for life and honor, and sometimes these concepts are inseparable here. And you know what? This world I like a lot more than the one in which I had lived. Then I feel that I live, and do not exist. There is a feeling of belonging is happening - here I'm not a big cog in the system, which can not be affected by their actions, here I can really change things and enter into the annals of history. Even if I die a hero, I will not regret.

Okay, enough sentimentality! There are universal things that appeal to all ages, such as food. Let's go and sing, and then the stomach starts making plaintive sounds, and besides I already hear them standing next to people.

Match, look at the schedule, and in passing I look around man. Something he is familiar to me, certainly not worth nothing here. Come on, will not clog the brain with unnecessary information.

**POV Umino Iruka**

A typical day of receipt. How many of them I've had and how many more will.

Habitually stand at the entrance to the academy and consider entering. This is the most interesting flow of my career: almost all children are heirs clans. And suddenly on the same course. School jokes can go too far - regular students and so not a gift, and even clan, they know more and they have a higher skills, and jutsus they have already drawn up for the first year at the academy.

What's going on? Some guy goes, pushing the crowd, and no matter the age or the personality. Wow, even the protection of Hyuga Hiashi got from him! They, of course, tried to catch up and teach him a lesson, but Hiashi stopped them. Oh, and there Hyuga Neji. Drill this guy look, and he did not even turn around.

And who is behind this guy? Naruto. Really got himself a friend?

Stood up, the guy turning his head, he saw me. Suited to the entrance, watching schedule, go away

Feel, waiting for me an unforgettable time: clan children, Kyuubi and student with one taijutsu.

**POV Rock Lee**

Phew, went away. That fresh air.

Naruto purposefully leads us toward the diner. The sun is shining, the air is fresh and clean, without any impurities. Ecology is just superb. Well here, dammit! I'm getting used to this world. The rest are assholes right now and steamed in a crowd, not even noticing as great here, and I will cherish every moment and do not squander time, for that need for other people. Yes, I'm selfish.

Still a strange thing - life. In the old world I was 26 years: three years I was in kindergarten, in school ten years, five years at the university, year internship to become a lawyer - finally learned, I can live and enjoy life, but … Death and here it a new life. One year on home schooling, three years of the academy, it is at least more genin exam and study again. A twist of fate or a sign from above that learning really need? Some people learn all my life, I'm learning after death, and learn to kill. What an irony.

So we reached the "Ichiraku ramen". Go inside, sit on chairs.

To tell you the truth, I have nothing against the noodles, but I dislike seafood. In general, given the choice of Naruto, said that I'm paying for it. Here, it is felt that a guy relaxed, even began to talk about everything and anything. Naruto said, laughing, sometimes even tried to cry, but just pulls himself. He spoke quickly, snatches, as if trying to make everything boiling over the years of loneliness. I mostly listened and said little, knew that the guy needed to talk. Looked at him and imagined myself in his situation. One had just a bit of warmth and problems would not have been anybody. It is understandable why he clung to Sasuke it's not even in the similarity of fate, the only Uchiha with whom Naruto could actually make friendship. About Sakura did not say it would be in his mind, not as a friend, there was something quite different.

We parted friends. I went to the administration to kick a place to live, and Naruto went home. Agreed to meet the next day at the academy. Overall, I like the future of the shinobi, offered one-bedroom apartment with all amenities. Housing official - to sell or inspire someone I have no right. As long as I do not buy a house, I can use this apartment. And here I am standing in a room that will be my abode for at least three years. Apartment types: Naruto from the apartment, as it is shown in the canon, is no different.

I went shopping and bought a refrigerator, stove, washing machine, purchased the product. On sale was a lot of any meat and fish, vegetables, fruits, in general, to get the food is not a problem. Bought a couple of sets of bed linen and other essential things in an economy and decorative elements.

And so it was that day. From tomorrow to begin training, and I'm seeking to everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**People, please, write what you think of this fanfic? Everything is very bad? I need your opinion!**

Morning. Prepare the academy, I'm coming!

Stood up, brushed my teeth, got dressed. Black trousers and a black bandana - I did not know that such beauty here is sold. As I recall canon problems with dress code I should not be. Everything is clean, ironed, if to the teacher does not like, bandana always be removed.

For breakfast, fried eggs and bacon and I made a salad of local analogue carrots.

Put the pen and paper in the bag, I went to the academy. I went and saw that Naruto again sitting on a swing. I wonder if he knows other places? Or having fun on the swing?

Hello, go to the academy. Q: where to go?

Tour we successfully squandered. Go right or left? I ask Naruto - he has no idea but we came early, so just wait for any familiar face and follow it.

Oops, here Sakura. It is impossible not to learn - is just hair color from her. Naruto embarrassed. Hmm, that he saw in her? She is only eight and the figure has not yet taken shape. Well, yes, comely face, but not to the same extent to drool and pretend to be a statue.I defrosts Naruto by cuffs.

Sakura passes, I show junkies two fingers on the eyes and forefinger at her.I think he understood the gesture because he nodded. Follow her.

Right, left, right, up the stairs, left, right, down the stairs … Girl accelerates, we're late? I think we have time for classes, apparently I was wrong. Accelerates itself and accelerating Naruto striking him on the back. All attention is focused on the girl's back.

Right, left, right, up the stairs, left, right, down the stairs… I have deja vu. I'm not guided in buildings, it is in the woods, I feel good, I'm a little lost in the city. And Sakura further accelerate - all bad, now just late. If she gets off - we do not get to school, I became entangled in these corridors.

Right, left, right, up the stairs, left, right, down the stairs … I would kill the designer! The building is great, but monotonous.

Oh, Iruka!

Sakura bumps into him at full speed. Hail Konoha - Village slowpoke! _"There is no perpetual motion - are eternal slowpoke"_ proverb clearly about this place. As my favourite writer-satirist spoke: "_Stupid!_ ".

And this future shinobi. One slowpoke could not slow down, the other turned at the last moment and did not have time to leave the line of motion. Slowpoke!

Well, the main thing in time. Showing junkies thumb, and we go into the audience.

**POV Haruno Sakura**

Finally the day has come, and I can see with my beloved Sasuke-kun every day! I went to the academy.

Inner Sakura: "Go this Ino-pork to hell! Sasuke-kun is mine and only mine!".

I went inside. At the entrance there are two guys. One in shorts and a white t-shirt looking at me strangely. Maybe I'm not dressed like that? Looked at myself - quite nice. New cerise dress with white piping and a sign Haruno on the back. Frank (and very comfortable) cuts open legs in black tight shorts. I deliberately dressed so that Sasuke-kun I noticed.

The second guy dressed all in black, and on his head bandana with a skull. Something he did not like me at once, it was too heavy in his eyes: so look old at the dopey children, but not teenagers.

I pass by. They followed me. Accelerating pace, they accelerated too, but hold one race. They persecute me? Does not seem like ... well, make a circle, then for sure it will be appreciated. So there is - they are after me!

Accelerates and try to break away. Does not work. What do they want from me? Two creepy type rushing for a pretty girl, maybe I am too provocatively dressed? And no teachers or students.

Running hard. I knowingly trained before entering the academy, they can not keep up with me. Look - not far behind, what to do? It's time to call for help. Turn my head back. Oh, Iruka-sensei! Do not have time to slow down and crashed into him at full speed.

- Help! Persecute me! - Whisper in his ear.

Saved! Iruka-sensei seems to be a little shocked and did not understand what I want. Turn, guys anymore.

**POV Iruka-sensei**

What's going on in the hallway? It seems to me, or Sakura, Naruto and someone else has already run past the third time? I have to go out and see. Open the door, turn right - no, I turn to the left - and Sakura beating me. Forehead right in the gonads, with just overclocking! That hurts! Sakura falls on me, grabs breasts and whispers something. "I do not understand anything, give me a second!" - I'm trying to say, but instead of words turns some whining.

**POV Rock Lee**

Hello menagerie, here I am! Sasuke is already here, sitting and staring out the window. Neji staring at me. Oh, I'm confused. I wonder what he want from me? I am not a pretty girl, why look at me? Or is he of those who do not allow the parades held in Moscow? The horror! That's exactly who I'm not going to turn back - no wonder some fans said that not all clean with this guy.

Ino also here, sat down next to Sasuke and does not notice what is happening around. Nice blonde, in the future she will be hot. Shikamaru asleep in the back row, sitting next to Choji and eating chips, Ten-ten writes something - she's not my type. Hinata looks at Naruto and blushes, I wonder what she imagines, if so blushing? Many people think - it's just from shyness, but personally I have the version that she has a cheeky fantasy and she blushes of those scenes, which she represents.

Kiba still not here. By the way, this is where I'll do with food scraps from my kitchen (food scraps, bones, meat, etc.). I do not mind, as long as a dog are not pissed in shoes or I kill everyone. Shino sits in the corner doing nothing. That's who I really am afraid, God knows what's on his mind and what kinds of bugs under the skin. Mites, bedbugs, fleas, lice, flies and cockroaches - it's not hard to turn your life into hell. And if you remember that all these insects - possible carriers of various infections, it is also a walking biological weapons of mass destruction is obtained. In an open battle, I'll kill him, even not particularly straining, but life - it's not a fair fight, and in fight he has completely normal arsenal to eliminate any opponent. I will not annoy him.

Settled with Naruto to the uppermost desk audience. By the way, the audience is made in the style of an amphitheater. University, not a school.

Oh, Sakura went. And why is she looking at me? She loves like Sasuke, but instead looks only at me. No, I know that too quite beautiful, but I do not have a special charm. Smile and wave my hand - Sakura grimaced as if she had eaten a lemon.

She is strange… it seems that, except for me, normal people in this village does not exist.

* * *

**Hokage's cabinet**

- Hokage-sama, I have a problem - Iruka said, coming to the table.

- And what problems you may be so severe that you have decided to disturb me? - Kage squinted, smoking his pipe.

- New student - Rock Lee. He refuses to learn basic taijutsu style. He said that he will not learn "this misery" under any circumstances! Said that it was a parody of martial arts and his grandmother fights better than the so-called shinobi of Konoha. And taijutsu he would study himself.

Iruka angry, angrily waving his arms, as noted Hokage was unusual for him.

- And what's the problem? We have a lot of clan children, who also are skeptical about the basic style, but there is no problem with them - the Third did not understand.

- He's not one of the clan, he is the student who can not use ninjutsu and genjutsu and he refuses to engage in taijutsu! - Iruka was adamant.

- What does he explains his refusal? He must have a good reason? - Hokage was wondering what kind of student.

- He said that owns the style "Bumper from Toyota*" and this style is much better than the one that I'm trying to teach him. Moreover, he agreed after a couple of months to arrange demonstration fights with my students, and if he loses at least two of them, then shave bald, wears a green suit like Maito Guy and stop plucking eyebrows!

Seems Iruka was furious.

- What do you hocheshot me? - Third kept ostentatious coolness, but the mood of the conversation he raised.

- Resolution on the fights. A month later, in full contact. Scheduled they are only allowed through six months of training.

- I give formal permission for fighting for all enrolled in the academy. I think months to prepare you enough. This student for this month, I release from taijutsu lessons with you. Show children the difference between trained shinobi and self-taught - it will raise their motivation. I'll be there, too, curious to see the kids. - Third smiled with anticipation.

**POV Rock Lee**

Training at the academy I liked: many new and curious, that's only relationship with "peers" were like an armed truce. Irritating behavior of children of the clans - they immediately navel of the earth, and the rest ... dirt underfoot. Particularly infuriated Sasuke and Neji, whose clans were considered at the time the strongest.

At one point they told me still ticked off (patience, it is not infinite), plan to dislodge pride was invented and operated.

Couple local tubes of superglue (I even managed to find the color of the chairs), five minutes of time in empty auditorium - Most clan assholes, not paying attention, got to their seats.

During a lecture about "What is the chakra and how to use it?" Nobody paid attention to it than sitting. I figured it right: such bases they waited and no one had any skills sensors. Shino, apparently, has not yet learned to use their bugs, Kiba has not had Akamaru. Although what the hell sensors, glue contains no chakra and only heightened attention could have saved them, but…

I specifically did not handle the glue place Neji, but our seats smeared no worse than others. That's the end of the lecture, when it was possible to get up, stretch your legs and go eat, all continued to sit on the ground, while pretending that all is well. I, Naruto and Choji was easier to rest - I pre-bought snacks, and we ate in the course of lectures, but others not so lucky.

As I understand it, only Shikamaru noticed glue, but also sat down on the glue. Judging by his glance it to us, he knew who the perpetrator of this outrage.

Iruka-sensei, seeing that no one is going to get up and the audience is listening carefully, decided that he incredibly lucky with the students, and they want to study without a break, so we have the second lecture in a row. At the end of the lecture the children continued to sit and look at him strange looks. Unstuck Neji also forced to stay in place, because if he got up, then would have caused damage to the reputation Hyuga - everyone else, even normal children, sit, study, and he - the representative of the coolest clan broke down and left.

Rest to ask for help, apparently, pride did not let or mentality, but the fact remains - all silent as guerrillas. Then Iruka said that since we do not want to have a rest and willing to learn - it also will not sit by and give all power to our education and began the third lecture. There's people howled.

After a brief investigation, suspicion fell on Neji as the sole unglued, but the real facts, no one have.

With Glue I overdid it was not a simple superglue - this adhesive intended for any installation and construction works and all just glued tightly. Therefore, students had to disembarrass trap, destroying clothes.

All the victims were given uniforms local cleaners, as the only clothes that were in the academy at this time. I became a legislator of school uniforms in this world. Only in our class all the kids were in one clothing style and one color. From the side of our stream looked like a squad of migrant workers at a construction site that I was very amused. Iruka-chief was in shock, and punched me all day to giggle.

After this incident, arrogance clan children have diminished. Classmates vaguely guessed who did it, but for some reason thought of Naruto, and I was an accomplice. However, we were a little worried about it.

Looking at taijutsu classes - basic style of Konoha and demonstrations from special guest Maito Guy - I as a fighter with the experience, almost died. No, if we study this style from scratch, it is certainly better than the fight hit and miss, but the emphasis of this style did not suit me.

The main task was to hold the base style, pick up time and use ninjutsu or genjutsu. All the world's military doctrine was based on jutsus - Taijutsu is not considered as the main way to destroy the enemy, but as an auxiliary, which for me was absolutely unacceptable.

In this style, there was no emphasis on strikes to the groin, throat, joints, liver, etc. The wrestling was poorly represented. According to their wretched concept, taijutsu - a quick exchange of blows and avoiding enemy. They are constantly torn distance or for use chakra-technician, or to throw kunai, but I was taught to be selected to the enemy with the desired angle, putting him in an awkward position or unbalanced. Kicking legs not. Technology locks on the hands and feet in its infancy. The meaning of the local teaching is simple: beat stronger beat faster - that's all the basic principles. As I recall, by canon Tsunade beat, hit or miss, and won by a powerful blow, but not at the expense of art.

In general, this crap does not suit me, which I promptly told Iruka. I had to motivate my refusal. During a conversation, I remembered an old anecdote:

_Bar. People are sitting. Russian drink a glass of vodka, takes small Japanese sitting nearby, and said: "Come on, get out!"._

_Japanese agrees. From the street, there was a roar. Japanese back and tells the astonished audience: "Good the Japanese thing - Aikido."_

_Russian returns with a bruise under his right eye, drink another glass of vodka. Back to the Japanese: "Come on, get out!". Japanese agrees. Again, the noise, the roar. Japanese back and says: "Good the Japanese thing - karate."_

_Russian returns with a bruise under his left eye, drink half a bottle of vodka and again to the Japanese: "Come on, get out!". Japanese agrees. Noise, rumble, explosions, screeching alarm. Russian returns, drags Japanese. He's unconscious. The views of the public says: "Good the Japanese thing - bumper from Toyota*"_

This is my case. Skirmish with Iruka lasted about five minutes, then he was out. After a while he came back happy and said that I can not engage in taijutsu month under his direction, and then will be fights where I have to fight with almost all rate.

Class, at least one good news for the day!


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm still waiting for the reaction, you can read it?**

Two weeks have passed since the memorable conversation with Iruka. Life had a measured direction: lift, brush my teeth, wash, run to the toilet, make breakfast, put on Weights and go to the academy, on the road to catch Naruto and together go to the audience. After the incident with glue people stopped us to climb and they chose to ignore. Beauty.

The whole course strenuously worked hard on taijutsu, ready to make me chop. I looked at them and smiled. Their chances to beat me (as long as they do not will learn some jutsus) about the same as winning the jackpot in the lottery without buying a ticket. In the old world masters beat me without relying on chakra and other gadgets. One on one, and let by the rules, but in full contact. And I have big doubts that local Jounin without using chakra could cope with our guys. It should also take into account that I'm twenty-six, eight years and they - I have a lot more experience, plus I used the whole year to recover skills, carrying amps and developed plans for the fight. So classmates lose without options, even if they use ninjutsu.

In general, I decided to battle off in full. I will beat all!

Classes at the academy pleased me more and more - even a soldier from Iruka was actually no, but his talent and desire to learn made him respected as a professional of his craft. He explained, so that even stupid could understand. Although Sensei from this village slowpoke I did not expect another.

At one of the lectures on general skills fuindzyutsu told us about bombs and other jutsus sealing. It turns out that any paper can be used, but the effectiveness of the technique will be higher in a special. What looks like the letter and drawing is actually a seal, and instead of paint for its application uses chakra creator. There is a direct relationship between the amount of energy to pour in and the power of the explosion. Unfortunately, it is impossible to pour a large amount of chakra into one piece of paper to get a really powerful explosion has to use a lot of seals, bonded together, or taking a hefty piece of paper and apply the proper seal. Effect on the power and influence is what chakra used to create the scroll - the element to the desired effect is more effective, but in principle can be put into seal any chakra.

In addition to the explosion and you can get a different effect. Seals set and not all of them can be used in combat. Some seals were discovered accidentally and were completely useless. Books fuindzyutsu not freely available, but we, as future shinobi can find them in the library with the written permission of Iruka, thus make textbooks from the library and make copies is prohibited.

As I understood from the lecture - manufacturing explosive seals simple, but a very long occupation that requires large amounts of chakra. Oh, my dream about making killer toilet paper close to execution!

My gaze shifted to Naruto. How good to have friends with a large amount of chakra, and three or four hundredweights digestible meat in seal(I execute the idea to put the Kyuubi on steaks) Get ready, baby, I'm gonna use you to the destination. Comrade Uzumaki, soon you'll be creating kilometers seals, from dusk to dawn.

How to live well!

**POV Naruto**

Lee - a normal guy. Times better stay away from him, but he treats me with his cooking. He also bought me some pills and drinking causes. He says that I have "Mental disorder, bearing protracted sustainable, and leaves behind a lasting mental defect". What this means, I do not know, but I drink tablets. Try not to drink when you face waving Kunai, compassionate, saying: "Do not worry, kid, here the best medicine. And you will be cured." I do not understand why "kid", we the same age, but I do not dare argue.

Now he looks at me and smiles.

Makes me feel ill from that smile. So smiling psychopaths and Lee. When he told me his plan to glue the face he had the same… Although, Sakura-chan then looked very good in the "uniform", so Lee called these clothes. Apparently, I said it out loud, because Lee said that he also likes girls in uniform.

Hope all is well…

**POV Rock Lee - future CEO plant for production of explosion-steals in a single apartment.**

So, ensuring their needs explosives like I understood. I would like to have access to the library of the Academy, but we have not yet laid. I'm going there to find information about shinobi who possessed only taijutsu, and received A-grade.

Basic exercises to develop and strengthen chakra canal, they started to give since the first day of training. So every day I spent a lot of time not only in the classroom, but also after them for the early development of these canals. Later I'm going to get to a hospital as a nurse. As they say, "we not only cripple - and sometimes we can cure." Classes at the hospital to help me better understand human physiology, and in the treatment of future injuries, I have to fight in the forefront. More and appearance, functionality and control chakra in mednin markedly higher than that of ordinary shinobi.

Tsunade out - fifty, and looks at the twenty-five to thirty. That's what I want, and although in my case, I'll look like a five-year, but in the future, it might be useful. Manipulating the body also did not interfere. I can just strengthen bone tissue and not to suffer. At the same time go on courses of therapeutic massage as a client and student money while there.

I would also like to get an assistant chef in any restaurant - I know how to cook, but so far all my skills only enough not to get poisoned. Receive the same food tastes, regardless of product, and I have a growing organism, it needs proteins, fats and carbohydrates.

I did not forget about taijutsu. Trained on makiwara, ran around the village, working out the beats, throwing kunai. Amplifiers decided to leave on 2g.

The only thing that is bad - at the moment I do not have a sparring partner, Naruto banned train with me, probably not to "spoil" the school taijutsu style. Anyway, somehow will understand.

Free time is almost gone, and I myself have downloaded itself, and if issued free hour, then spend it on sleep. In terms of entertainment, this world is not yet able to meet my requests, nor was I have no reason or desire to entertain. So much to do and so little time. Here are just accumulated fatigue.

Solved! After the demonstration fights arrange yourself a week of rest.

* * *

Came the day of the battle. Morning standard, except that the stand had early - we Naruto today attendants class. So wake, hygiene, cooking, quick snack and forth. Dressed as usual in all black. For a moment there was a desire to take an analogue tarpaulin boots, but decided that it's overkill - but limited to something of a local analogue of sneakers. Put on his black bandanna. I never made it and the people at the Academy wondered what kind of hairstyle I have.

Already a week since I worked in a hospital, mostly taking care of patients, and the last time I started sending in traumatology. Task is simple: apply plaster and splint. Naturally, before working with me had a detailed briefing, and I have not acted alone, helping the doctor, but it is still progress. In the old world to allow eight children to treat people - is nonsense, but here, when the child is twelve years old fighter and his medical skills can save lives and health of Comrade, accelerated learning. Anyone, including patients, my age did not worry at all.

Today I did not take a weighting and the road to the Academy felt, finally, the difference - the body practically flew forward.

At the entrance I met Naruto, he again was waiting for me, sitting on a swing. He fad on these swings. Together we go to the audience. What, however, "good and cheerful atmosphere" in the classroom. Right not children, but a flock of piranhas. What a cruel world still.

Well, this month I did not sit still and entertained. No duplicate jokes is not my style, so I glue no longer indulged. Naruto with the idea of a sponge, which he set up a couple of days after playing with the glue, I appreciated. The victim was Iruka, though conceived trap for Sasuke, but he politely missed sensei forward.

One time we had to come with Naruto before exercising, on duty in the classroom and hallway: wash the floors, board, dust off the window sills, wipe the windows. Under the contract, Naruto cleaned in the audience, and I cleaned the hallway. I figured out how to wash floors in the hallway can be turned into a full workout: disabled weighting and decided to do three sets of ten minutes. I ran with a rag wetted wetted and rubbed, wetted and rubbed, at the same time getting used to the movements without weighting. Floor slowly took the original appearance and even began to shine by reflecting sunlight. Then I remembered that I did not use hygiene and soaped floor. I saw that dirty water in the bucket, went to the bathroom to change.

Returned - see, people can not get to the audience. Who knew the floor would be so slippery? No one could stand up, people fell, tried to get up, fell again and slid… Especially memorable moment when Sasuke still managed to get up, but him like bowling, riding on his stomach knocked Choji, who had just arrived and also slipped. Especially advanced use wall for support and on all fours to get the room. Neji, Ten-ten and Sasuke saw me with a rag and a bucket for some reason changed the trajectory of the audience and began to wade to me. Expression on their faces I did not like and I began backing.

Spree ended with the advent of Iruka - it does not slide, apparently used chakra. Teacher helped others to reach the audience and stopped classmates already stretching hands to me. In general, at this moment Shtirlits ever been close to failure.

What am I to blame that they all came early? Before the lesson had a full ten minutes, this is a real recess, and for someone it a life. Would come in five minutes, I'd rubbed with a dry cloth and normal, and have all decided that this is another joke. I must be careful, as there is a risk that one time that I come home without warning people in white suits, with pitchforks and torches. I need it?

Fights were scheduled for four o'clock. The morning passed quite productive, able to learn a lot of new and interesting information. Naruto visibly upset, and I was very confused - my first friend in this world. Yeah, man, we have to care about each other.

**POV Uzumaki Naruto**

Came the day of the battle. Today Lee early in the morning in a good mood and smile never left his face. Oh, it's not good. I'm worried about my classmates, they do not know Lee as good as I do. However, I do not yet fully studied his habits.

One has only to recall the "day slippery floors" as Lee called it, so still shudder. I learned so many new words and phrases… Not all expressions were clear, so I decided to clarify the meaning of some. Lee asked, where and from whom I heard them. So he asked me what I had to name all the names, and then he said that "the etymology and meaning of these words to you because of their age are not supposed to know."

Sakura-chan was very attractive in anger. I asked Lee not to offend her greatly, he agreed and said that about Sakura it is ready battle plan. In this he was like a cat, which has seized upon the three-liter jars of sour cream.

**POV Rock Lee aka gladiator. "Going to die salute you!"**

That's the hour demonstration fights. We were led into the stadium, the one where was Chuunin exam in the canon. Hokage came to see. Apart from our class and Iruka attended Asuma, Kurenai, medical team and... Mitarashi Anko. Why is she here? Later came and students from other classes.

Spectators settled on the steps of the amphitheater and we have already warmed up and ready for battle.

- Let those whom I call, go down. In battle you can use all that you know. Allowed is all the tricks and techniques and are not allowed weapons and explosive seals. Today we have classes in taijutsu, but if someone had time to study ninjutsu and genjutsu can also apply! - On the whole stadium announced Iruka. - Fight goes before putting one of the opponents, or to an inability to continue the fight. To kill an opponent is forbidden! At any time, referee of the tournament, that is I, can stop sparring. Hokage-sama can also stop the fight. Show what you have learned during this month! And good luck to you!

Solemnly finished discourse, he declared:

- First pair: Rock Lee - Nara Shikamaru!

Well, it's time to have fun, take off the bag and put on the floor, in the battle, they will only hinder me. Jump off and wait Naru, he slowly descended the stairs.

In this battle, I think I will not have problems. Let him thrice genius, but in this situation it is impossible to think of anything. If we fight in real combat, the chance to win it would have been - as I recall, he was actively used as a relief, and the means at hand, but then his opportunities severely limited. Besides Nara clan has never been famous for its school of taijutsu. Okay, enough to guess right now all know.

- Go! - Iruka commands.

Cool, go ahead! Adrenaline pleasantly tickles my nerves, gaining speed and closer to Nara. Seven meters, six, five, four, three ...

- I give up. - Nara raises his hands.

Fuck! I brake. Well, fuck-up, so he asshole. People in shock. At Iruka began twitching.

- Why give up? - To cope with the shock, asks Iruka.

- Problem. - Nara rises from the arena.

- Winner of Rock Lee - Grounded voice announces Iruka.

**POV Hokage**

I like the mood in the stadium, I even feel Ki coming from students. Interestingly, Iruka applied the new education method or simply gifted people?

- First pair: Rock Lee - Nara Shikamaru!

Clan Nara - It will be interesting.

- I give up. - said Nara.

- Winner of Rock Lee - Grounded voice announces Iruka.

Expected. Like father - like son. In order to stir up this little family needs a serious stimulus that Iruka is not able to provide.

**POV Rock Lee, cheated and resentful**

Bastards, all kill - one stay! Want to fight, check out my strengths and skills in an environment close to the battleship, and so on… Ready, Nara, I will avenge and my revenge will be terrible!

- The second pair: Rock Lee - Haruno Sakura! - Iruka commands.

Standing, waiting. The girl will have a surprise, ha ha ha ha!*evil laugh*

**POV Haruno Sakura**

Inner Sakura: "Bastard, hold on! I'll chop you out, I remember: the first day at the academy, impartial view of a week ago, when I slipped and screamed outside audience. Kill! I plowed the whole month, as cursed, tattered all fists in blood. Finally, I'll get you! "

Sakura: "I him!"

Jump down. Forward to the fight.

- Go! - Announces Iruka.

Run to Lee. Now I get you for everything! He stands on the spot does not move, so I'm almost kicking distance. He removes the bandanna, I look into his eyes.

-Nooo! Thick eyebrows, but he also moves them… Ааааа,nooo! - Darkness.

**POV Rock Lee, master of psychological attacks**

I do not play. She is ruined my performance. I grow eyebrows a whole month, especially wearing a bandana that she had not seen even learned to wiggle my eyebrows and all of this for thirty seconds?

I prepared the whole presentation, timed pauses for emphasis, but here… Phobia was even neglect, than I thought.

Make a note to remember: Buy for Sakura the same tablets as Naruto, they seem to help him.

Medical team came and took away Sakura.

- Winner of Rock Lee - forced himself Iruka.

**POV Naruto**

I wish he would beat her up...

Still, Lee - terrible opponent, I do not want to fight him.

**POV Rock Lee, even more offended by unjust world of shinobi.**

Already two fights, and I have nobody never hit - the fun does not even smell. Maybe I should start to provoke Gai? But how? Kakashi easily provoke cursing Jiraiya's writing talent. And that's what anger Gai, I do not know.

Oh, Sakura brought around. Naruto already beside her, but does not dare to speak. So I tweeze eyebrows or not to tweeze? Can go so far? Still to female next five or six years, I do not care much.

- Third pair: Rock Lee - Akimichi Choji!

Oh, Paunch, it will be interesting. Down, ready, class. Started!

- Ninpo: Bajka no Djutsu(Doubling Technique)

Wow, cool - a big trunk, but certainly not increased. It's a pity I have no shotgun or darts, on his belly painted target.

-Nikudan Sensha - he turned into a ball and rolled.

He would have spots and would be a watermelon. Well, as they say, "the more the case - the louder the falls." I dodge the ball, dealing with side impact. Zero Effect - ball rolls on. Decent jutsu, but the fight will be boring. I am going to the wall and wait. That's he, I jump back in the side, Choji hits the wall, no damage, but he lost his speed, until he again begins to move I have one or two seconds. Run up ... and left-right, left-right, left-right, all strikes in the same spot.

The whole fight was like that. The fight was on the depletion, and Choudzhi have ended earlier chakra - jutsu was canceled.

I gave him a oroshi* in head- knockout.

*oroshi- heel kick from the top down.

- Winner of Rock Lee - Iruka shocked.

While carry Choji, I ponder conducted battle. Choji surprised I did not expect that he will learn the jutsu in his age.

Finally went to action, let's next.

- The fourth pair: Rock Lee - Uchiha Sasuke!

Sasochka, come to me, my sweetie. While you do not have Sharingan, shurikens and fire jutsu - you're not my rival. With Choji had more problems.

Down, ready to fight. Started!

Quietly come within striking distance by foot, now will be a battle. Oh, our handsome decided to show roundhouse kicks to the head. Well, why? This is a show, not efficiency, and to the glory of Chuck Norris you as the moon walk, sit down on the string, the right hand hitting him in the groin.

Score: **wannabe Chuck Norris - 0 wannabe Johnny Cage - 1.**

I hear the angry cries of the female population. Sakura and Ino rage. I am now wondering if I will beat Sasuke's gonads, Hokage then not tear my? They are not considered strategic potential of the village? Hmm, you might be hard, my friend, to revive the clan without gonads, but I beat like not much, so did not seem defeated. Although in my world now, probably, Easter, so beat the eggs in this day our tradition.

Sasuke loses consciousness of shock. Resorted doctors and take the body.

I am Evil and I know it.

- Winner of Rock Lee - announces Iruka.

**POV Hokage**

What a vile and unexpected trick! I would have to hear a lot of complaints from the Uchiha. Well done boy, the style clearly felt - fighting dirty, but effective. I wonder who was his grandmother? Maybe I know her?

**POV Iruka**

What the hell is going on? Sasuke was one of the best fighters in my class, but no one expected this. One last - Neji if he loses, the sense to release the rest, I do not see.

**POV Rock Lee, a fan of Johnny Cage**

- Fifth Battle: Rock Lee - Neji Hyuga! - At Iruka seem to hysterics.

The most formidable opponent to date. I should be afraid of punches. My enemy was preparing for a fight into contact, but it is also something that I have in store. I have to win to win the right not to engage in basic style.

So Neji, went and stood in the rack. Well, then, let's go.

Boy takes me seriously. Byakugan. What big eyes became so want there to poke a finger. He has clearly decided to conduct reconnaissance. Sorry, but I will not allow it. Quickly get close, miss shot in the chest (not dangerous). Right hand to hold his hand and left hand clasps his taliyu.o seems that we embraced.

Pat. both of us are locked hands, but here I am doing the unexpected - I bite his neck and begin to growl. Hack leg and we both fall to the ground. Letting go of his neck, I hit him in the face forehead. Contagion had to lower his head and kick hit the head. I manage to get up and suddenly Neji grab his calves. He tried to escape, but I rotate, holding his leg.

Due to the centrifugal force of its body off the ground. Times turnover, turnover of two, three ... turn with each turn of speed increases. Neji can not do anything, it pulls away from me.

Ten, eleven ... still accelerating, went to maximum speed. 55 ... 56 ... 57 ... 58 ... 110 ... continue rotation ... 120 ... starts vomiting. Although I did something else, I have a radius of gyration at times less, but Neji really have bad ... 200 ... 300 ... normal flight. And you thought, my dear friend? Russia launched the first man into space. Will not break the tradition. In the space I'm certainly not post, but I invent the centrifuge.

500 ... I am right now blevanu

600 ... I feel, do not hold hands, the body begins to be chopped off.

610 ... Neji pants for which I held, torn. Oh, how I feel bad oo.

Darkness ...

**POV Hokage**

Hmm, it seems, in our village grows a new legend that this guy will handicap even frostbite Gai. Gai - it's a good idea! Fear, of course, but the guy needs coach taijutsu. At Iruka he just does not want to learn.

Here he took the opponent's legs, spins, gaining momentum ... what kind of trick? During my long life I have never seen anything like it, he spins faster and faster. Neji can not do anything. Yes, the guy is surprising, but what to do next, a simple twist will get you nowhere. Here they revolve minute, second, third ... fifth ... suddenly the boy released the enemy.

Neji flies towards the village, and even at high speed. We did not have time to do, and Neji out of sight.

Lee falls, apparently from exhaustion. He did not notice the use of all the power and all available chakra this technique. Draw one opponent can not continue to fight and second we still need to find.


	7. Chapter 7

**mmendoza688, I agree with you. I need a beta, but where I find his/her... Thanks for the Review :)**

* * *

Disgusting! Mednin led me into consciousness, giving the local equivalent of ammonia smell.

- Drink these pills, you have a strong chakra depletion - He handed me the red pill.

Matrix is everything, maybe this world - virtual reality, and my body is now lying in the capsule and works as a battery - all calm, take a pill and drink it.

Stop, strong chakra depletion? I can not use it! Medic said that I used it unconsciously, when I "untwisted" Neji.

Well, I had a strange feeling something like tingling in the hands and feet. And the speed with which he went out of my hand says that is not just due to muscle I threw him away.

- What is the outcome of the bout? - I asked.

- Draw. You fainted, and Neji are now searching - Iruka said.

- How long was I out? - It was interesting.

- No - replied mednin.

- Hokage gave orders - now you train with Maito Gai. Tomorrow all participants output - informed me Iruka.

Thank Iruka, I rise to my feet, I feel weak all over the body, but it is not fatal, I can move independently. I go to a restaurant, I decided to eat like a normal person. I Got quickly and ordered everything and more. Order brought quickly, pleases me the service sector in this village, quickly and efficiently.

Time to sum up in a relaxed atmosphere.

Fight with Sakura was clearly her "eyebrow-phobia" was a great help. Although there was and is ready for normal combat. By the way, I'll have to pluck eyebrows. Sorry I do not own genjutsu, I would do it "Eyebrows-hell." Hehe, Naruto would have killed me.

About the fight with Shikamaru I do not want to remember. Infection!

Fight with Choji revealed my pride, I'm too underestimate the local styles, I have to fix it, it was a good lesson for me.

Fight with Sasuke was incomprehensible. I thought the fight in style Ashihara Karate, going from direct attacks Tavlya opponent uncomfortable position and then counterattack. I wanted to look at the local style, but no luck. I responded immediately, went down the line of attack and counter-attacked in a vulnerable place.

Fight with Neji - even disaster. In the fight I cleaned all his tricks with punching tenketsu and forced to fight in my field, I am physically much stronger than him, but my rendition ... I'm terrified! Well, my opponent did not expect style "grab - bite - to drop." Interestingly in my distant ancestors were not vampires?

He will have to be vaccinated against tetanus and rabies. Talk with local doctors, if I run after him with a syringe, I'm risking my tenketsu, and I do not need it.

End of the fight… I had to give it a corny in the groin and bring on the pain, but I'll do "Giant swing" from Tekken. I'm just confused. Longer need to train with someone in a pair.

He flew beautifully, pity I could not see to the end, I passed out. But now I know that I can use the chakra to strengthen my body!

Okay, enough of me to engage in soul-searching, a lot more time, and tomorrow another day off, and then Sunday.

What to do next? Go to the hospital, I have there is no clear timetable, I can come at any moment.

I go to the hospital, go to my Curator. I receive an appointment to follow for the patient in a luxury hospital ward. I have worked as a nurse, so nothing unusual. I put on my gown, cap, changing street shoes on slippers, as usual, I'm not a regular visitor, I was under the status to look. Take the necessary procedures sheet, I get instructions from Curator and go to the ward.

Second floor, 307 Chamber, class luxury, very comfortable single hospital ward, hello on the way with the hospital staff, not all yet know, but I greet all in a row, I then still needs to work, so you need to immediately "become familiar" i never know where I work. The training program mednin extremely messy one day in one place, another in another, a third general can send on personal lecture some specialist. One time I even managed to work in a pharmacy. And all this for one week, I'm in shock. Clear why physicians in this world is so respected.

Okay, I'll meet with my patient. I opened the door, I go… Mda…

**POV Neji**

I woke up in the hospital. As I told the attending physician, I was sent to the hospital, I landed badly. As a result - got a very strong bruise on the tree, I broke my arm and bruised liver. I still have a lot of scratches and cuts, but the doctor assured me that my injuries unpleasant, but very soon I'm going to recover.

I vaguely remember that moment. I was not able to regroup, I very dizzy.

Soon to come my nurse, as a member of the Hyuuga clan, though the side branch, I put Chamber luxury and personalized nurse.

Fight was initially strange, I saw Lee fights. Strange tricks. Very fast and powerful punches. He was able to penetrate the meat tank Choji. Sasuke could not even do it in sparring. Byakugan I could use to five years, but I trained Jūken only a month, I would like to start doing before, but I got banned, clan said that during the formation of canal chakra it is harmful. But I was the first one this month was able to learn to punch tenketsu. Unfortunately, I do not know the techniques, only the usual Jūken, which I can already pierce internal organs.

Admission incidental family members to knowledge Hyuuga is not allowed without the permission of the main house and the personal approval of the head of the clan, in fact, we are slaves. We get the crumbs of knowledge: Byakugan and base Jūken - it's all… because safety of the main house is more important than our lives. They label us like cattle, although we more talented than the main house. I want to change it, I will release Branch House and separated from the clan. If they do not want to give me a new technology, I will think up the technicians.. Someday we will be able to find a way to break the seals, and we will be free. Then I'll kill Hiashi.

Training with classmates ended my victory, I had no worthy opponents. I won opponents older than me. Sasuke was not my enemy. Possibility, when he will have the sharingan, he can beat me, although sometimes he still managed to cause trouble. Naruto, who had a tremendous amount of chakra, but he did not possess the skills melee. So I had to beat him long tedious, combat was not - it was beating. Hinata knows nothing. And this princess Hugues! She did not even know how to use Jūken only Byakugan, but she will have access to technicians Hyūga , I'm not.

When I went down to the arena and activated Byakugan, I was very surprised by the number of Lee chakra. It was several times larger than the rest, less than Naruto, but also quite a lot.

The fight was inconceivable. I have not been bitten, how it was painful, but I endured. Suddenly he let go of his bite and immediately tried to hit me in the nose. I had to substitute the forehead and upload there a little chakra, but the blow was so strong that I lost orientation. And then he made his diabolical technique! I could not think. Too strong centrifugal force would not let me bend and hit him. Then I felt dizzy, I guess disable Byakugan, otherwise I would have heavy load on my eyes, torn pants and I realized that I was flying, then wood and darkness.

Analyzing this fight, I come to the conclusion that I had underestimated the enemy, I do not have enough experience. I must get stronger to protect the Branch House.

Opened the door, I turn, Lee in gown with papers looks at me.

**POV Lee**

Hello, Eyes! You're my honey, what have you got on the diagnosis, I read:

Broken leg, internal injuries, numerous cuts, scrapes.

Cuts and scrapes have already cured, the main problem - damage to internal organs, apparently shot at landing was very strong.

Suddenly remembered the old anecdote.

"_Was directed, was adopted, was examined, was hospitalized, was operated, was a good man."_

Okay, enough joking.

Well I threw him away, and even now I will treat him. If I used to think that I like this world, but now I got another confirmation. My first patient - the one I beat.

Cool! I will treat him at the highest level and provide maximum comfort. Practice, practice and more practice.

- Well, patient, what ails you? - I smile, view surprised Neji really funny.

And what is he pale? Apparently wounds hurt, ask doctor to put him anesthetic? Or is not necessary yet?

- Do not bother. What are you doing here? - He asked.

- I pass an internship in a hospital, because in the future I want to become Medical-nin - I say, looking at Neji. - I was attached to the patient of this chamber as a male nurse, moreover it is the first time I was entrusted with the personal patient. Therefore, you need not worry, I'll take care of you with all diligence! With me you recover quickly! - He sighed.

Okay, I will not bother him, that he is recovering.

- I will come to put an IV - I said and left the room.

Soon, I take the solution and go to Neji, he is looking at the ceiling, well. I went over to his bed, doing all the necessary procedures, put a drip, everything's done, I have to go report to the Сurator.

Rest of the day passed without any event, I reported to the Curator and went home.

That morning - a day off, I spend all day at the hospital. Do Neji some boring atmosphere in the suite. I need to buy him a fruit. I have the moolah. In the hospital, I get a scholarship, though not great, but live without bling, I can.

In this world, no one likes to freeloaders, and the whole world is built on own strength. Strong? - Higher-level job! - Your salary is more!

I do not understand why the division Chuunin, Genin, Jounin, if payment for the job is measured in grades. You can be a Chunin and thus the rank of SS.

In general, went to the store, bought a fruit, a couple of board games, the local equivalent of playing cards and went to the hospital.

He still can not move, and just lie very boring. TV or notebook in this world has not yet invented, except that the book, what to read. I would buy, but I do not know his tastes. Playing cards. Neji lost desire, when healed, he will crow under the desk.

At the same time telling medical stories from my world, reinterpret them to local reality.

Bulb burns out, I had to change.

At the same time I decided to pin on Neji, I think this joke he does not know.

**POV Curator of Rock Lee**

I personally cripple, then cure, then cripple again and again cure this obnoxious intern. What a devilish fantasy? I'll personally upbringing of young talent. Leave him alone in our hospital is very dangerous.

Initially came two, one - our intern Rock Lee, the other - sick from luxury chamber, for some reason with a light bulb in his mouth.

- How did this happen? - I ask.

- Argued that he can shove it into his mouth, but could not pull out. By the way, this is his second loss for the day. I have one more wish. - said Rock Lee, while I can see that he is constrained to not neighing.

- Auberushe - issue sick with rage looking at intern.

I have no idea how to pull out the bulb. I'd never seen. Finally I realized affect chakra on the light bulb and gently broke it. Then due to the movement of chakra, I removed the pieces.

After a while, people came with the same problem. To the question, "How did you know about this stupidity?", They replied that they saw Lee Neji on a gurney. Lee argued the money that no one can take a light bulb in them mouth and get it back.

This day I will remember for a lifetime. This number of patients I have ever had. Initially, there were only ten people, but then these ten were conversing with other people… The result: a huge queue at the entrance to my office and all with lights in the mouth. My God, it's many civilian and shinobi, even medical staff.


	8. Chapter 8

**It is the smallest head! Even less than a thousand words! The fact that a new stage, the next chapter will be about the events already three years later.**

**I'm still waiting for your reviews! And I'm looking for beta!**

* * *

I earn excellent! This salary for six months of internship, but greed - a mortal sin. In general, shared fraternally - sixty percent of me for the idea and implementation, forty percent Neji for his sickly and bellowing, ie for advertising.

Not all disputes I won, Shinobi - tough guys, one managed to swallow the entire bulb, even without chewing, I was shocked! To my statement that the dispute he still lost, it was necessary to get the bulb intact, he said that a couple of days will bring it to me. I knew before that I was just a slight surprise.

After the incident, I took an oath to argue with these monsters, but there were many civilians and medical personnel with whom it was possible to argue.

Naruto did not find a swing, but I heard strange noises in the alley. Went to the sound found Battle: 6 to 1. 6 people were pressing on Naruto, he managed to fight back, he was even able to send one to nirvana, but the forces were not equal. I could knock them from the back, but then they would not understand what happened, and I need a demonstration lesson that they will always remember that my friends is better not to molest.

Who is not hidden, I'm not guilty.

**POV Naruto, victim turbid personalities.**

The day started great - woke up, warmed up food. Thanks to Lee and his cooking I do not need to suffer, he gives already cooked, there is only warm. He says that while he lived at home, he took lessons from Kishimoto.

I got dressed, went to the academy. As usual, I sat on the swing and waited for Lee. Again approached the company that made fun of me, they scoffed and offered to move to talk. I decided that I would give resistance (like always) I trained for a month at the academy taijutsu, so today I will beat them.

Once we moved into the alley, the main in this company tried to tell me something offensive, but I did not wait for the end of this sentence.

In the best tradition of style Lee, I suddenly hit his knee to the groin and added an elbow to the jaw. The technique I showed Lee in case a fight with Sasuke - "He used to get in the groin, but he does not expect this from you." Knockout. Lee just something messed up, he said, "Knock chief, others flee", they are not going to run up and very wroth. Hard for me to fight against all.

Suddenly, with a cry: "_Moon Prism Power, Make Up!_" Lee stepped into the fray, wondering what kind of a battle cry? Boys turned, leaving me alone. And then started beating, I did not need to intervene. First opponent tried to hit Lee in the head - discharge unit right hand, kick in the groin, the enemy began to overwhelm, Lee has his right hand in the throat, chancery, kneeing in the nose. Knockout.

- First, fuck! - Lee said, leaving the line of attack to the side.

He also joined with a couple more enemies. The rest were in shock, they did not even try to escape. Raise their hands and show that surrender.

- So assholes, right now, will conduct a debriefing - says Lee pleased. - Naruto, you go to the academy, and I am here to deliver a lecture on the topic: "_Influence factors of the social environment on personal development and getting a teenager in modern culture._" - Lee looks very happy and it is bad, very bad.

Okay, I think, do not disturb him. I will go to the academy.

**POV Rock Lee aka Sailor Moon**

In general, I explained their comrades incorrectness life position, told a lecture for two hours, by the end of the lecture I got the impression that they're jealous of friends lying down in knockout.

They took an oath not to molest Naruto, otherwise I'll be back. They nod so that I was afraid that their heads fall off, but no, nothing happened.

Late to the academy, but there's nothing I do. Interesting introductory lecture ended, and ordinary lectures are boring and useless. Lately I've been disappointed in the Academy, the technician does not give, tactics and battle management is not given, only objects of the general course. In principle, I can shirk Academy - it does not punished, the main thing that has passed the exams.

Since late anyway, I decided to go directly to the landfill at the Academy.

Decided to work out on the makiwara. Cross to heat, fast warm-up, stretching - I'm ready, I can start. Will train side kick, I think 1000 shocks on the right foot, then the 1000 shocks on the left leg was enough for me for the next five hours.

Gai, who appeared behind my back, broke my plans. The most annoying that I did not even notice his approach.

- Hey, I'm Maito Gai, I was appointed as your taijutsu coach - greeted Gai.

Finally! Here begins the real workout. If only I knew what was waiting for me...


End file.
